


Confession

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Confessional Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Priest Kink, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sinner Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Sometimes, sins require a special sort of penance, and who better to absolve Dean of his sins than Father Castiel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 314





	Confession

Being a priest had its ups and downs like any other higher calling. There were days when Castiel felt like he was exactly where he needed to be, and other days when he was so overwhelmed by the weight of the world that he thought it would crush him. 

The evenings when it was his turn to hear confessions were the worst of all. Not necessarily because of the confessions laid upon him, but because they reminded him of his own, and oftentimes he’d bear the brunt of a penance on behalf of his parishioners. 

That was God’s teaching after all. There was no greater service he could offer than to follow his Father’s footsteps and sacrifice himself in some small way to spare the sinners that came to him. _A Hail Mary for you, three days of fasting for me._

But some days his hours spent in the confessional box were boring at best. Things people took to be grievous offenses against Christ were usually hardly noteworthy at all, but sins were sins, and Cas heard each one with the same weighted ear. 

He watched solemnly as a broad-shouldered silhouette approached the booth and he straightened in his seat. The door closed softly, but the sound echoed through the sanctuary nonetheless. Thankfully, the hour was late and there were only a handful of scattered people amongst the pews; they shouldn’t be overheard, nor should they interrupt the prayers of the others. 

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was two weeks or so ago, and I have some things I need to get off my chest.”

The corner of Cas’ mouth turned up and he nodded slightly to himself as he waited, but no further admission came. “You are in a safe place, you may confess your sins.” 

“I laid with a man. Well... we did a lot more than lay, if you know what I mean.” The man huffed a laugh. “I just can’t keep these thoughts out of my head.”

Cas slowly bit his bottom lip and released it, realizing _this_ confession wouldn’t be boring at all. “True repentance requires not leaving anything out. You must be fully willing to admit your transgressions. You will find no judgement here, only forgiveness. What sort of thoughts have you been having?”

“The man I’m talking about, he’s just so damn- sorry, he’s just so hot. I think about him all the time... when I’m driving, when I’m in the shower, when I’m asleep. I think about how his hands feel on my skin... him bending me over whatever surface is near us. I can’t go anywhere public with him because no matter where we are, I want him to bend me over and slide his long, thick fingers inside my greedy hole.”

Breath caught in Cas’ throat and he cleared it as quietly as he could, trying to ignore the thickening of his cock beneath his robes. “Is that all? Do you imagine this… man doing anything else to you?”

“Oh, yeah. He has this angelic tongue that does things beyond my wildest fantasies. And don’t get me started on his...” He took a long shuddered breath. “He has the best dick in the world. I love dropping to my knees in front of him and sliding him inside my throat.”

Cas palmed at his rapidly growing erection. _This is wrong, this is a place of worship. I shouldn’t… I can’t…_ “Do you… have any other sins you wish to confess before we discuss your penance?”

“Yes.” He sounded closer this time, like Cas would be able to touch him if he only reached out through the thin curtain separating them. “I’m hard right now for him, Father.”

The old wood of the confessional booth blurred slightly as Cas’ pupils blew with lust and he untied his cincture to set his throbbing cock free. He stroked it once, letting out a controlled breath. “And have you prepared yourself for him too, seeking him to fill you?” 

“Yes, Father.” Cas could hear movement on the other side. “I prepped for him. I always stay prepped for him. I need him inside me, to fill me up so I can take his come home with me.”

Heat pooled in Castiel’s gut, and he nearly took the Lord’s name in vain for the first time in his life. “I see. Then, there is only one penance that would truly give you absolution. It is our duty to serve God above all others, but as I am acting on God’s behalf… you will serve _me.”_ He stood, sliding the curtain to the side to reveal the most gorgeous man Cas had ever seen, standing there with his jeans down and his leaking cock in his hands. 

“Yes, Father. I will serve you.”

“Then kneel before me, as you would kneel before God.” Cas spread his robes apart to reveal his heavy, thick cock, the sheer need and innate _wrongness_ of what they were doing setting him on fire in all the best ways. 

The man grinned and dropped to his knees, instantly running his whole face over Cas’ cock like it was the best gift he could have been given, before lapping at the leaking tip.

Cas dropped his head back as his jaw went slack, and he carded his fingers through the man’s soft hair to guide him closer until he felt those pretty, plump lips part for him. A shiver raced down his spine to his toes as the man sucked him off, but Cas wanted more. He pulled that needy mouth off him and lifted him to his feet. “Turn. Show me how you’ve debased yourself.”

He pivoted slowly and reached behind him to spread his perfect cheeks. Cas could see the plug’s jewel, and it looked so gorgeous nestled there that it nearly felt like a sin to take it out at all. 

But Cas had a _different_ sin in mind. He fully removed his cincture and used the thin rope to bind the man’s hands behind his back, then gripped the knot tightly as he worked the plug slowly past the gloriously tight ring of muscles. “You must be silent, there are other parishioners here seeking solace. If you can do that, I will show you mercy.”

“Yes, Father. I need your forgiveness.“ He bit his bottom lip and pushed back, and while Cas could feel he overly applied the lube, it would surely be a godsend the second he slid inside.

The irony of that statement wouldn’t have been lost on him if he wasn’t achingly hard for the man in front of him. Cas paid little attention to those still in the sanctuary as the tip of his pulsing cock pressed against that sinful, pink hole, and he felt the man rock back. 

Cas hissed quietly as the pressure surrounded him and sheer pleasure threatened to undo years of servitude. “Is this what you envisioned? Having your sins forcefully cleansed?” 

“Yes!” He whispered sharply as Cas sunk deeper inside. “Fuck the sins out of me, _Father.”_

A shudder racked through him at the filth lacing that word, and he pulled the man up so their bodies were flush together. Cas pinched the fabric of his robes between their heated skin to dull the sounds as he started to move, sliding a hand down the man’s chiseled physique to his needy, fat cock. “Then cover your mouth and stay quiet.”

“I can’t...” His breaths were heavy as he fought back a moan. “So good, Fath-” Cas clasped his left hand over the man’s unholy mouth, muffling the debauched noises trying to escape.

Cas’ tab collar was too tight and hot around his throat, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He slid two fingers into the man’s mouth, and he sucked them eagerly until Cas was enticed to add a third. Cas twisted his other hand on that beautiful cock and rocked into his pliant, flushed body until the rest of the world disappeared. “Shh, we’re nearly finished. I can feel how tightly strung you are.” 

He nodded feverishly, his eyes hooded over when he tossed his head back on Cas’ shoulder. A whimper escaped around his fingers, and without a word, Cas knew what the man truly needed. He sucked a small bruise on the hollow of his throat and grinded against that round, beautiful ass until he felt his orgasm mounting. 

“Will you come for me when you feel me fill you to the brim?”

He nodded desperately again, mumbling a “mmhmm” around the Father’s fingers. Cas could feel him pushing back, seeking more, and the saliva dripping down his palm sent Cas over the edge. He grunted louder than he intended as he came inside of the man in hot, deliciously satisfying spurts. 

Burying himself as far as he could, Cas twisted his hand. “Come for me, _Dean.”_

Cas could tell Dean moaned his name as he hurtled over the edge, filling Cas’ fist so much it leaked through his fingers and dripped onto the confessional floor. They rocked together, catching their breath with dopy grins across their faces.

Pulling out and untying Dean felt like a travesty, but he’d have him again soon enough. Cas fixed his robes as Dean redressed. “So… I’ll see you at home?”

Dean rubbed his wrists and licked his lips. “Always, babe.” He pulled Cas in for a long, soft kiss. “Thanks for that. I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too. Now, go. I believe _I’m_ the one that needs to confess now.”

“Have fun with that.” Dean winked as he fixed his pants and turned to leave, leaving the door ajar. Cas watched him go and cringed when he heard him say, “Confess your sins, people. You’ll feel ten pounds lighter.”


End file.
